


(Do) What I Like

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, PWP, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: “I think we are dating?” Lucas answered, turning to Ten's amused face.“Think?” The accusation in Ten's voice convicted Lucas to sprint across the hallway, to the room no 606 where Mark rooms with Johnny Suh (Ten's boyfriend).
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	(Do) What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk. Horny power.

Lucas thought he and Mark were an item — the old antique kind no one pays attention to unless they were into antiques.

Or so Lucas assumed since the day he had kissed Mark behind the school auditorium on a Friday afternoon after basketball practice: both of them love a good smoke after practice and animist shared blunt and jokes. 

Out of blue, Lucas found himself nose to nose against Mark's elated visage holding a lovable smile and he kind of lost it. The next thing Lucas knew, he was shoving his tongue past Mark's lips — chapped lips were nothing sort of romantic, still it was magical.

Since then, Mark and he found themselves in deserted parts of the campus, taking their time to blow out each other, not the butt of the blunt. Mark had even developed some sort of affinity for risque affairs: the time they made out at the very back of an empty gallery when there were still students walking outside in the hallway.

Out of all the reasons, it was Mark who instigated these things. So was it wrong of Lucas to assume there was something between him and Mark? Right?

“I think we are dating?” Lucas answered, turning to Ten's amused face.

“Think?” The accusation in Ten's voice convicted Lucas to sprint across the hallway, to the room no 606 where Mark rooms with Johnny Suh (Ten's boyfriend).

“Well, yeah…. You don't do intimate things with your friend again and again.” Lucas' brows rose. He sounded weak to himself.

“Isn't that what friends with benefits are, dear boy?” Ten smirked, the corner of his lips curved up. “Anyway, if you and Mark are dating, then how about switching rooms?"

“Right.” Lucas gets up from the couch he occupies. “What are we eating out?”

That sounded suggestive. Lucas cringed, closing his eyes. It would hurt less if he couldn't see Ten's cat-like grin.

What you don't see doesn't scar kind of thing. It helped Lucas a lot.

“Johnny said he wanted to take us to the new pizza house. They serve amazing mozzarella cheese.” Ten draped his coat over and stuck things Lucas would rather not think much into the pocket.

“So Mark's crashing here tonight?” Lucas walked along with Ten to the other end of the hallway.

“Ain't an angel, baby boy? Get your thoughts sorted out, alright?”

* * *

It was eleven past thirty in the night when Lucas and Mark stumbled inside the room Lucas shared with Ten while Johnny took Ten to his room. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It still surprised Lucas how their senior friends were boyfriends.

“What made you laugh so loud, pup?” Mark's cheeks were flushed and he was warm despite the autumn night exposed to them for hours. “Tell me the joke, puppy!” Mark was leaning into Lucas' personal space, too wobbly to stand straight (Lucas laughed more and Mark furrowed his brows, lips puckered).

“I'll tell you. Let me—” Lucas laid a gentle guiding palm on Mark's shoulder, allowing the other to lean against the wall and squatted down to take off Mark's shoe.

Again, this was a regular occurrence. They were not childhood friends nor highschool, heck they were not even aware of each other's existence until Mark quitted track and field club after the first semester and joined basketball the next. It was later that month Ten introduced his boyfriend Johnny and a week later Johnny brought Mark to the lunch date or whatever Ten insisted the four of them should take part in. 

They started off as teammates to friends to God-knows-what they were now — Lucas was certain they had something until Ten rang Big Ben on his dreamy head.

Besides, Lucas realised, better late than never, that he had always been confessing his likeness to Mark. They were more domesticated than any dating couple ever, all the while thinking it was their extreme amiability toward each other borne of comradeship (now it made Lucas cringe and wither at the brief mention of it: Mark's sense of humour sometimes doesn't sit right).

What kind of friend takes off their drunk friend's shoes and coos about the huge ass toes compared to the tiny face of their friend and finds it extremely adorable?

Yeah. Makes sense.

“So what was funny, baby?” Mark looked up through his partially lidded eyes. He was so pretty, cute, baby — Lucas would like to kiss them as soon as possible.

𓃠

Mark grew the habit of pet names around seven months into their friendship. Strange as it may sound, Mark had woven his way into Lucas' life as an integral part in a short amount of time. So, it had just happened. They were out eating with their group of friends — a large circle of twenty something men; it is eerily similar to how extended kin works, not s stranger but not close and you just sit there, hoping nothing goes wrong — when Lucas couldn't bring himself up to ask for more of the dumplings because there were almost a dozen of younger juniors with them. Maintenance of proper etiquette isn't easy.

Mark was right beside him, barely paying attention to the rest. It was kind of nice (it should have been a sign for Lucas back then but he was a fool). 

"It's okay, baby." Mark may or may have not been drunk. He was so cute in his red hoodie, soft hair falling over his spectacled eyes. "I asked Johnny to order more of these. Eat up." 

Oh well. Isn't Mark a kind friend, he thought back then. 

Mark even gave me a pet name.

Lucas was kind of dumb. But it's okay. He wasn't too late.

𓃠

Lucas again didn't know whether he was reading too much in between the lines.

“Thinking how ten and Johnny are our friends and dating and stuff—” Lucas offered Mark a glass of warm water along with medicine for Hangover. He knew Mark would be all whiny and moody the next morning. “And …”

Mark swallowed the glass of water along with the medicine and handed it back. His gaze, despite being unfocused, felt intimidating.

Lucas' palms were clammy.

“So I was thinking, what are we?” Lucas dared not look at Mark next to him on the couch for fear of losing his voice and rambling nonsense.

The silence following next was pricking.

“Ugh… are we not? I don't know, a thing? Like, one of us still hadn't asked the other to be a boyfriend — shit, there goes my confession plans, anyway — but you and I are mutually exclusive to each other kind of thing. I hope we are something.” Mark had taken off his clothes, left alone in a thin cotton t-shirt that clung to his frame because of the sweat.

Did Lucas mention he was weak against Mark's prominent clavicle? Like, who even had those attractive bone structures? It had been a couple of days since Lucas left his mark on them. He knew they were not seeing anyone else back then, but jealousy was a bitch.

Mark Lee was unfairly hot.

“Right.” Lucas’ focused a little. He barely held onto the threads of coherence to grasp the meaning behind Mark's words. “Ten has his ways with words.”

Mark giggled, throwing a leg over Lucas’ as he came to straddle him, his warm hands coming up to cradle Lucas’ cheeks. Mark's eyes were like stars whenever he smiles. They were extra starry night kind of thing when Mark's ecstatic and drunk.

Or it was Lucas' biased, rose-tinted, Mark Lee my favourite human kind of observation.

“I'm afraid one day i will wake up to you dancing in your brief on the street because Ten convinced you of something bizarre.” Mark's breath was warm. It also reeked of alcohol. And faintly of the mint candy they chewed, hoping to get rid of the bad smell. Not that it worked.

“Guess you are exclusive with a gullible giant.” Lucas hummed, pressing feathery kisses along Mark's jawline.

Mark sighed against Lucas' mouth as if the weight restraining him had been lifted. He dropped his weight on Lucas, their hips in perfect alignment. There was an unusual mean glint to Mark: the kind where it spoke of all the bad things, not the bad bad but good bad kind of bad opposed to Mark's usual let's get in trouble kind of bad.

It kind of knocked out all the air out of Lucas' lungs — a false sense of trepidation ran amok underneath his skin, anticipation churning his stomach, and he was hot and cold.

_ It always does whenever Mark drags him to the back of the shower room. Their excuse? Rub homie's back. _

"Are you that happy?" Mark had an airy tinge to his voice, his hands locked around Lucas' neck, fingers tangling with short hair at the back (Lucas' momentarily wondered should he grow his hair a bit). 

"Yeah." It was unnecessary but Lucas felt like he should. He must convey how damn happy he was to have this moment.

It was delightful to know they were not following the raw and reckless path of hormones but mutual want and need and affection driven reckless path of hormones. 

Mark had a merciful but needy grip at the back of Lucas' head, tugging down eagerly in a futile attempt to close the nonexistent gap between them. He poured content broken grunts into Lucas' mouth, eyes squeezed shut while his hips grinded down in a controlled pace and applied force, earning himself stifled grunts from Lucas.

Lucas curled his hand around Mark's small waist and his palm almost covered one of the buttocks, kneading the globe of flesh in earnest, while the other hand found its way underneath the loose tank-top. He thumbed across the happy trail above the waistline of the jeans. Mark trembled, grabbing desperately at Lucas' hair, muscle tense, before a small moan rose from his throat and Mark's lips stilled for a moment.

Lucas could hear Mark involving God in their act of debauchery for that brief moment before Mark's mouth was back into action. He leaned into Lucas' space, pried his mouth open and swept in. Mark kissed like there was an inevitable apocalypse the next moment and he must utilise his remaining time. 

Lucas reveled in Mark's fervour attention.

Mark was a good kisser from the beginning but he got better at it after their numerous make out sessions. He could easily drive Lucas to tears with a flick of his tongue. Not that Lucas had any complaints.

What started as a meaningful — as meaningful and heart fluttering sweet a kiss after a confession (kind of) driven by raging hormones could be — glide of lips soon turned into a face eating challenge part nth (probably the strawberry ice cream Lucas indulged in large quantity on their way back was to blame).

Mark kept switching between kissing Lucas' breathless to sucking a huge ass bruise on his nape. Lucas belatedly realised Mark had been the one giving him lovebites since a while and pathetically let out a tiny incoherent noise to which Mark paused in mid action to spare an all knowing smug and cocky and hot kind of smile.

It was the subtlety that got Lucas all hot and bothered. More and more.

"Mark—" Lucas' voice was strained. He glided his thumb down along the trail, past the waistband, and pressed firmly into the pelvic area.

Mark halted and pulled away from marring the neck, his ass landing on Lucas' thighs. "Yes, pup?"

"I want to fuck. But not all the way, you know." Lucas didn't know why asking for an outer course was more embarrassing than asking for a blow. It was all flustered, gut fluttering, and aching arousal kind of thing.

"Oh—" Mark seemed more than pleased. He was back on his feet, grabbed their discarded coats off the floor. "To your room, Xuxi." 

Lucas was behind Mark and the moment he was inside his room, he made sure to lock the door (Ten unapologetically will enter rooms and while Lucas was used to it, he still would rather Ten not see him and Mark naked or worse, blowing each other).

Mark had been to his room numerous times — from sleepovers in their early friendship to their new found horny deeds: they hadn't gone all the way but usually Mark would come prepared to get off Lucas fingers shoved inside him to the hilt.

Mark took off his clothes and clambered atop Lucas a bit bigger than a single bed. "Hurry up." Mark leaned against the headrest, his back cushioned by the pillows, and his legs bent up. Mark offered the obscene view of his rims constricting in expectancy and anticipation, sack heavy, and the swollen length curved upward clamped by a pair of muscular thighs.

_If that wasn't appetizing._

Lucas was too gone to notice the flush on Mark's face and chest or else he would have realised it was not because of their wanton body heat but something else.

"Right." Amidst ogling at Mark, Lucas had taken his clothes off in a trance, his mind on autopilot as he grabbed the bottle of lube from his closet hidden behind his clothes — since their venture into oral experimentation, the two of them had looked up online and ordered flavored ones and Mark, amusingly, bought the promising watermelon one. Lucas couldn't say much since he also had his own strawberry one waiting to be used.  _ Momentary embarrassment!  _

Lucas drizzled a copious amount into his palm, working on his length, and another palm full to cover Mark's.

Mark whimpered and trembled, reached out for Lucas' hand in impatience.

"Sorry about that. You are so cute when I rub your crown, baby." Lucas supplied cheekily, reaching for Mark's ankles. He lifted the pair of legs to his shoulder and Mark crossed his foot one over the other around Lucas' neck on instinct.

"Yeah….hurry up." Mark heaved, his cock twitching.

Lucas didn't further in his obvious greasy cheesy praises (a dick's a dick, nothing marvelous even if it's your bae's). He grappled the sides of Mark's thighs firm, leaned his weight against Mark's space, and started off at a deliberate pace. 

The slick slide between Mark's thighs and friction between their dicks drew relieved sighs from their lips. Mark went pliant against the pillow, eyes closed, while his legs were viscous around Lucas' neck. If he could, he would probably drag Lucas all the way down to his chest, it seemed.

The room was small and their wanton voices loud. Lucas gripped at Mark's thighs as if his life depended on it while he fucked into the said thighs, obscene sounds of balls slapping, wet slide of flesh, and their laboured breath.

Mark squeezed the cotton sheet beneath him, baring his neck. "Fuck." Mark breathed out, no strength left in his muscles, back arching off the bed. "FuckFuckFuck."

"Gotcha," Lucas' grabbed for the bottle of lube on the bed, squeezed out a dollop of lube into his palm and reached for Mark's length.

Mark came with few practised strokes, shaking all over. Lucas pulled Mark's legs off his shoulders, folded Mark in half, and fucked into his thighs earnestly, riding till the last drop.

They made a mess on Mark's stomach. 

"Well," Lucas had wiped Mark clean and handed Mark a pair of his worn out sweat while put on his own.

Lucas slept nude and Mark was far too tired to care.

"Good night, boyfriend." Mark was on his side, facing Lucas. 

"Sweet dreams, boyfriend." Lucas offered a sheepish smile, draped his arm over Mark's waist and pulled him closer.

* * *

  
  
  
Fin. 😔

[twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ggoogoooz) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ggoogoooz)

**Author's Note:**

> I love thigh fucking so much.   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)  
> [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
